Bruno Bucciarati, El caballero Blanco
by dantez115
Summary: Bruno Bucciarati había muerto en 2001 en manos de Diavolo y el se preparaba para expiar sus pecados...Pero el destino mando a Bruno un lugar llamado Demon City Tokyo, un lugar devastado por demonios, Bruno tendrá que sobrevivir y saber como llego ahí acompañado por una mujer llamada Ingrid. (Crossover Makai Kishi IngridxJojo's bizarre adventures) (BrunoxIngrid)(Lemon)
1. Prologo

Bruno Buccialati, el penso que su tiempo ha llegado en el intento de tracionar a Diavolo y matarlo junto con _Giorno Giovanna_ , _Guido Mista y Trish Una…_ pero a que costo?…El estaria siendo el lider y dueno de Passione ahora mismo pero el estaba feliz de que Giorno, Mista y Trish derrotaran a Diavolo y que Giorno usara la flecha para matarlo…Pero su trabajo aun no habia terminado. Ahora el tenia que expiar sus pecados en un infierno…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Derrepente, Bruno desperto abriendo los ojos de golpe, el estaba respirando profundo mientras sudaba. Entonces el noto que estaba en una ciudad totalmente destruido y devastado, solo habia pura nieblina, hay habia muchos edificios y automoviles destruidos y aparte no habia totalmente nadie…

" _Es esto el purgatorio?"_ Dijo Bruno mientras se paraba y veia todo su alrededor, el pensaba de que esta ahi por hacer dano a inocentes, arruinar vidas entre muchos pecados que hizo en su vida

Entonces el comenzo a caminar, el estaba viendo todo su alrededor mientras solo miraba desastres por todo la ciudad, dudaba mucho que si habia alguien.

Entonces el oyo murmuros, entonces Bruno tambien comenzo a caminar un poco rapido hacia direccion de los murmuros, entonces el se paro y miro a su lado vio algo horrible…

…

Era un mounstro grande y gordo mientras este estaba agachado pero esa cosa estaba violando a una chica mientras ella lloraba, Bruno estaba asqueado lo que pasaba, el no le gusto para nada lo que andaba viendo.

"QUE LE ESTA HACIENDO A ELLA?!" Grito Bruno mientras activaba el emanaba un aura azul, el mounstro volteo su cabeza el cual se asusto mucho y el abrio un portal para abajo

"OH NO! NO LO HARAS _**「**_ _ **STICKY FINGERS**_ _ **」**_ **!** " Grito Bruno para luego activar sus Stand, **「** **STICKY FINGERS** **」** golpeo su propio brazo para luego lanzar en la cara del mounstro

"ARG!" Gruñio de dolor el mounstro, luego el brazo de Bruno agarro de paso a la chica para agarro con fuerza dirigiendose hacia el para luego atraparla en su otro brazo, Bruno vio nuevamente donde estaba ese mounstro pero darse cuenta que ya no estaba

"Tsk! Ese maldito bastardo…" Gruñio Bruno enojado para darle al mounstro su merecido, entonces el escucho otra voz esta vez femenino.

"Eso fue…interesante,.." Dijo una voz, Bruno volteo su cabeza hacia un lado para luego ver a una mujer morena, tenia el pelo rosado, tenia lapizlabial morado, tenia los ojos de color naranja y tenia una ropa reveladora de color negro que casi se lograba ver sus pechos. Bruno volteo su cabeza a la chica que estaba en sus brazos, ella tenia una cara en blanco sin emocion alguna, es como si ya la habia corrompido por completo.

"H-Hey, estas bien?" Dijo Bruno mientras movie a la chica la cual no respodia

"No creo que responda, ella pudo ser violada minutos antes, horas o talvez dias. Y al parecer ella ya esta totalmente corrompida por demonios. Para mi ya esta muerta…" Informo la peli-rosada con una expresion seria, Entonces Bruno sin decir nada dejo la chica en el suelo.

"…Maldicion…" Bruno dijo mientras aprentaba sus dientes y punos para luego golpear el suelo.

"Aunque tu no eres de por aqui…" Dijo la morena de grandes pechos al ver detenidamente a Bruno, y su conclusion estaba bien, el no era de por aqui, su vestimenta al parecer se compone de una capa totalmente blanca cubierto de pequeños símbolos negros similares a cucharas, con la parte del pecho abierta similar a Giorno y cremalleras en los hombros, en el pecho. Entonce Bruno se paro y esto soprendio un poco a la morena. "Y eres grande…" Dijo la morena

"Quien eres?" Pregunto Bruno mientras aun tenia esa aura estaba emanando en su cuerpo todavia

"Mi nombre es Ingrid, Caballera Oscura…" Dijo la chica llamada Ingrid

"Si no fuera una molestia…Puedo saber en que lugar estoy?" Pregunto Bruno mientras solo miraba al otro lado

"Hm? Acaso no sabes donde estas?" Pregunto la morena algo incredula mientras Bruno solo nego la cabeza, entonces ella suspiro…

"Estas en _Demon City Tokyo_ " Dijo la morena peli-rosada

"Demon City Tokyo? No habia escuchado de ese lugar" Dijo Bruno confudido

"*Suspiro* Lo suponia de un raro nuevo de este lugar" Dijo Ingrid encogiendo sus hombros. Esto molesto un poco a Bruno pero vio a su alrededor

"Al menos puedes decir que demonios paso aqui?" Pregunto Bruno

"…Que se le va hacer… en Demon City Tokyo fue lugar poblado tanto por humanos como por espíritus malignos. En un tiempo la paz se habia mantenido durante años por un acuerdo tácito entre la humanidad y los demonios. Pero ahora, los humanos han caído en desgracia y forman una organización criminal secreta con los demonios." Informo la morena, Bruno al escuchar todo la historia se quedo helado y sudo frio ante la historia de este lugar

"Entonces todo el mundo esta asi?" Pregunto Bruno nuevamente

"Desgraciadamente Si, en EUA, Mexico, Rusia, Japon y finalmente _Italia_ " Informo Ingrid

"Entonces que anos estamos?" Pregunto Bruno otravez

"Estamos en 2011" Dijo Ingrid, entonces Bruno se impacto demasiado que el estaba 10 años despues de su muerte

"Ahora me toca hacer las preguntas…" Anuncio la pelirosada mientras miraba a Bruno muy seriamente. "Cual es tu nombre y que haces aqui?"

"Mi nombre es Bruno Bucciarati…Mori en 2001" Dijo Bruno su nombre y fecha de muerte

"Como que moristes en diez años atras. Acaso me quieres tomar el cabello?" Dijo Ingrid molesta mientras pensaba que Bruno mentia

"No es la verdad, Yo debi morir en 2001 en Italia, pense que fui al infierno por los pecados que hice en mi vida pasada…" Informo Bruno mientras le decia la verdad

"Pruebalo…" Dijo Ingrid algo molesta y mostraba una expresion seria, entonces Bruno activo su stand y golpeo una pared. La cual Ingrid miro que algo golpeo la pared de lado y vio con sopresa que tenia un orificio con una cremallera, ella no sabia que responder

"Si no te mostraba mi poder, no me creias. Como dije yo mori en 2001, asesinado por el lider de una mafia poderosa. Fui un gangster de nivel capo…" Dijo Bruno mientras la pared se cerraba y Ingrid miro otravez a Bruno pero esta vez sudando frio "Debi ser enviado a un infierno por cometer atracos, lastimar a gente inocentes, aesinar otros gangster…hasta me hizo cambiar un chico que viera mi pais que estaba el trafico de drogas con involucracion de niños y mujeres…Entonces traicione mi jefe para luego derrocarlo de su cargo de lider…pero falle y mori en manos de el…Por eso debo pagar mis crimenes en este lugar…Esto seria la representacion del infierno mismo…" Dijo Bruno contando un poco de su historia

"Me cuesta creer que un Mafioso cambie de ser alguien despiadado a alguien que se preocupe de la gente inocente de su alrededor, aparte de asesinar otro gangster posiblemente peligroso" Dijo Ingrid

"Creeame, los que me he enfrentado son peores que los gangsters normales…" Dijo Bruno mientras la miraba seriamente.

"…" Igrid no dijo nada, entonces se escucho sonido, sonaba como una chica llorando, los dos miraron hacia donde estaba el mounstro hace unos minutos. Entonces Ingrid se adentro al lugar lo mismo hizo Bruno. Cuando mirando aun lado vieron a una chica rubia ella lloraba, ella tenia los ojos morado y tenia un vestido blanco.

Entonces Bruno se acerco a ella luego agacharse "Oye estas bien?…" Pregunto Bruno, la chica volteo sus ojos para luego ver un hombre atractivo, la cual ella se sonrojo al verlo. "Todo esta bien, no te preocupes" Dijo Bruno para regalarle una calida sonrisa, esa sonrisa hizo sonrojar aun mas la rubia.

"Conoces a esa mujer?…" Pregunto Ingrid tambien agachandose, ella se asusto un poco por esa expresion seria de la pelirosada, la chica solo nego con la cabeza

"Este no es lugar para niñas como tu…" Dijo Ingrid, Entonces la chica sonrio un poco, Bruno acaricio su cabeza, para luego decir

"Corre a casa…" La chica asintio y fue a se fue corriendo. Los dos se quedaron ahi por un momento en silencio

"Acompañame…" Dijo Ingrid aparandose y comenzo a caminar

"A donde?" Pregunto Bruno

"Ya que no eres de por aqui aparte eres como el primer espiritu que no es un malign, la mejor recomendacion es acompañarme…" Informo Ingrid mientras lo volteaba a ver, Bruno solo sintio que ella decia la verdad entonces el tambien se paro para luego caminar junto a ella.

Entonces ellos fueron hacia las calles destruidas de Demon City Tokyo, pero lo mas importante es que la historia Bruno Bucciarati todavia no habia concluido sino comenzar nueva una historia… _la historia de Bruno Bucciarati, el caballero blanco…_

 ** _CONTINUARA_**


	2. El se llama Bruno

Bruno y Ingrid habia llegado a unos grandes edificios, quienes estaban habitados por un un gran numero de gente en las calles, los cuales estaban tiradas en el suelo, habia familias quienes se aropaban con sabanas y cobijas, tambien habia guardias quienes estaban vigilando las zonas.

"No te preocupes, ellos saben que vienes conmigo…" Dijo Ingrid mientras Bruno se sintio un poco incomodo como los guardias lo miraban raro debido su vestimenta.

 _ **Adentro del edificio**_

Los dos estaban adentrando a un largo pasillo. Ellos se detuvieron en una puerta quienes estaba vigilada por dos guardias

"Mi nombre es Ingrid, soy llamada por el señor Black, El viene conmigo, le contare sobre el" Dijo Ingrid hacia los guardias, los cuales lo dejaron pasar.

"Bruno, esperame aqui hasta que yo le cuente sobre ti…" Informo Ingrid , ello entro al lugar para ser cerrada por los guardias para luego retomar su lugar.

Bruno se quedo callado y solo se quedo esperando mientras miraba la puerta

 _ **Oficina**_

Ingrid se acerco hacia un señor que tenia entre 30 y 40 años, tenia un traje negro una chaqueta roja y una corbata negra y tenia el pelo gris.

"Ya estoy aqui, tal como pidio señor Black" Dijo Ingrid al hombre llamado Black

"Que bueno que estes aqui, vine a encargarte una mission de captura." Dijo Kurama

"Como desee señor, A quien tengo a capturar?" Pregunto Ingrid

"Tienes que Capturar a Murasaki"

"Si señor, lo hare. Aparte encontre algo que le pueda interesar" Dijo Ingrid

"Interesarme? Cuentame."

"Encontre alguien llamado Bruno Bucciarati, el dice que murio diez años en Italia, y que el llego con vida aqui Demon City Tokyo. Dice ser un ex-gangster asesinado por su propio lider y se podria clasificarse como el primer espirtu humano llegar aqui…" Informo Ingrid

"Acaso en una broma de mal gusto, Ingrid?" Dijo Black un poco molesto

"No señor, yo tambien pense que el mentia, pero el derroto a un demonio usando un poder extraño y aparte me lo demostro." Dijo Ingrid mostrando mucha seriedad

"Mmmm…Me cuesta creer que el sea un humano que murio hace diez años que aun sigue con vida, pero tu me has Ganado toda mi confianza, te creere. Ha venido ese muchacho?" Pregunto Black

"Si señor, lo llamare para que entre aqui si lo desea…" Dijo Ingrid

"Si, quiero verlo" Dijo Black, entonces el hablo en un intermunicador para hablarle a sus guardia que entre los cuales conrfirmaron

"Oye tu! El señor Black quiere verlo." Dijo unos de los guardias mientras apuntaba a Bruno para abrirle la puerta, el cual el asintio y fue hacia adentro de la oficina de Kurama. Bruno miro a Black y a Ingrid mientras el se acercaba hacia ellos.

"Tu debes ser ese tal Bruno, no?" Dijo Kurama viendo a Bruno

"Si, me presento, soy Bruno Bucciarati proveniente de Italia…Es un placer conocerlo señor." Se presento Bruno haciendo una reverencia hacia Black

"Entonces, tu dices que moristes haces diez años atras y reaparecistes aqui…" Dijo Black mientras mostraba una expresion seria

"Si Señor Black, yo debi morir hace diez años en italia en manos de mi jefe en un intento de traicionarlo" Dijo Bruno

"Interesante…Porque lo querias tracionar, Bruno? Dinero? Poder?" Pregunto Black un poco intrigado

"…Liberar…" Dijo Bruno

"Liberar? Quien?" Pregunto Black

"A la gente inocente quienes estaba bajo las drogas, mi jefe vendia las drogas a los niños y mujeres quienes arruinaba sus vidas y las de sus familiares…" Dijo Bruno sus motives

"Interesante…aun me queda una cosa de decirte….como se que estas diciendo la verdad, Bruno?" Dijo Black quien miraba amenazante a Bruno, el sin nada se quedo quieto mientras tenia una expresion seria.

Derrepente portacigarros comenzo a levitar, esto soprendio mucho a Black.

"Yo cuento el poder de defender quienes me intenta atacar y defender a otros, tambien." Dijo Bruno para luego su Stand golpear el portacigarros para partirlo en dos saliendo dos cremalleras, esto le intereso mas a Black

"Tambien tengo este poder de atravesar muros, paredes y partir en dos las cosas, sino le mostraba esto lo mas seguro que usted no me creeyera…" Dijo Bruno mientras unia las dos partes para luego cerrar la cremalleras asi volviendo la normalidad el portacigarros

"Eres…un muchacho muy curioso, Bruno…" Dijo Black quien sonria.

"Gracias…" Dijo Bruno quien se alejo de Black

"Bueno, ya que eres alguien formidable usted acompañara a Ingrid en su mission de Capturar un Anti-Demonio llamada Murasaki…Ingrid me contara lo que eres capaz. Si logras capturarla con exito Mirasaki seras miembro de nuestra organizacion, Joven Bruno." Anuncio Black

"Si usted lo desea…" Confirmo Ingrid

"Si señor…" Tambien Bruno

"No me haga caer…" Dijo Black

Luego se escucho tambien unos sonidos proveniente de la puerta

"Entren" Anuncio Black, Bruno y Ingrid voltearon a la puerta, luego se abrio dando paso aun joven de lentes con un traje blanco, corbata roja. El sujeto paso de lado de Bruno y Ingrid quedando adelante de Kurama

"Ya capture al Anti-demonio Ninja Murasaki." Exclamo el sujeto de lentes, Bruno vio al fonde de la puerta dando a ver que era una chica peliazul que estaba sujetada por una especial de artefacto rjo que tenia dientes.

"Ya te habia dicho que tenias que tener un perfil bajo, espero que lo hayas hecho…" Dijo Black

"Yo jamas lo desobedezco a usted…Simple mente puse una trampa para luego capturarla" Dijo el sujeto mostrando una cicatriz en todo su cuello. "Me gustaria interrogarla a ella para saber el paradero del escondite del ADN." Dijo el sujeto y miro a Ingrid

"Patetico, Kiryuu. Encima de desobedecer al Señor Black, ¿Pretendes perseguir tu propia venganza y torturar a esta mujer?" Pregunto Ingrid hacia al sujeto llamado Kiryuu

"Ingrid, yo no pregunte tu permiso"

"Que estaras jugando? Te veo merodeando en las sombras como una rata" Dijo Ingrid un poco molesta

"Eso no es justo, Si quieres acusarme de traición, mejor que tengas pruebas." Dijo Kiryuu mientras se voltaba hacia Ingrid

"Tsk…" Gruñio Ingrid

"Entonces…Este tu compañero Nuevo…" Dijo Kiryuu mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia a Bruno, el cual lo miraba serio

"Se nota que no es nada de por aqui, aparte que esa vestimenta en muy rara y extravagante…Acaso eres el Nuevo miembro de aqui?" Pregunto Kiryuu con tono burlon, eso molesto un poco a Bruno hasta que

"Suficiente…Bruno usted ya sera el Nuevo miembro de nuestra organizacion apartir de ahora, ya que Kiryuu ya se encargo con el objetivo…" Dijo Black mientras se paraba "y Kiryuu, permiso Accesido…Bruno y Ingrid participaran tambien en el interrogatorio de Murasaki…" Anuncio Black mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de Bruno.

"Si señor…" Dijo Kiryuu, Black comenzo a caminar hacia afuera para luego decir

"Yo me retirare esta noche, usted ya sabra si dado caso me traciona…" Dijo Black

"Si señor…" Dijo Kiryuu mientras hizo una reverencia

"Y Bruno, _no muestres misericordia a ninguno…"_ Dijo Black mientras se volteaba a ver a Bruno, el cual solo asintio sudando frio…luego sus guardias cerrar las puertas.

Bruno se quedo viendo la puerta pensando en su mente…

" _Que Habra querido decir 'No muestre misericordia a ninguno'?"_ Pregunto Bruno en su mente, Kiryuu en su lado miraba molesto a Ingrid y mas a Bruno, para luego mirar tambien a la puerta con tal enojo…el cual el se retiro del lugar muy silecioso…Ingrid noto que algo tramaba

"Bruno, en unos minutos nos vamos. Debes tener hambre no?" Pregunto Ingrid a Bruno el cual solo asintio

"Si, vamos…" Dijo Bruno acompañando a Ingrid, mientras tambien se retiraba del lugar

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


	3. El poder de 「STICKY FINGERS」

_**Un rato despues…**_

Bruno y Ingrid caminaban afuera en las calles de Demon City Tokyo, Ingrid sabia que Kiryuu tramaba algo, ella sabia que no seria nada bueno.

"Entonces a donde vamos?…" Pregunto Bruno mientras caminaba junto Ingrid

"Ahí…" Dijo Ingrid parándose y viendo a una dirección, Bruno también se detuvo y vio donde estaba viendo ella, el vio un gran Castillo. Luego comenzaron a caminar a dirección a esa puerta

 _ **Castillo**_

Entonces ellos entraron abriendo la gran puerta, Bruno vio estatuas de monstruos, duendes, entre otras…

" _Que es este lugar?"_ Se pregunto Bruno mientras miraba alrededor del Castillo, mientras mas caminaba. Bruno noto a alguien parado al fondo, tenia un traje de padre de color azul que le daba la espalda. No era nada menos que Kiryuu

"El ritual ha concluido" Dijo Kiryuu

"Un hombre sin alma, parado en un pupitre, ridículo…" Dijo Ingrid deteniéndose, Bruno solo miraba que tramaba ese sujeto "Estas jugando como dios para compensarte con tus con tus defectos?" Pregunto Ingrid como forma de burla. Kiryuu se rio pore se comentario

"Llámalo como quieras, yo lo llamo "Eliminando a la molesta bruja y al novato que sigue metiéndose en mi camino" Dijo Kiryuu acomodandose los lentes. Luego las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, Ingrid y Bruno se voltearon para darse cuenta sobre eso.

"Traidores debe morir…eso significa tu, Kiryuu" Dijo Ingrid, luego las estatuas se convertían en reales. "Bruno, si eres capaz de esto, _trata de no morir…_ " Dijo Ingrid Preparandose.

"Si…" Asintio Bruno mientras el activaba su Stand

Luego los enemigos volaron a la ataque a los dos, Ingrid esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de los mounstros mientras Bruno usando su Stand golpeo el suelo para abrir una entrada para entrar en ella.

"A esto lo llamas 'trampa'" Dijo una voz de lado de Kiryuu, era Bruno quien habia aparecido en una pared abierta con una cremallera junto con Ingrid, la mencionada tenia un traje Nuevo. Era una armadura de color negro corto que apenas cubre sus partes intimas, con una capa roja una espada atras de ella, Bruno solo vio eso con un poco de nerviosismo, algo muy raro de el.

"Oye, es necesario llevar eso?" Pregunto Bruno mientras salia de la pared para después de ser cerrada

"Concentrate en la misión, Bruno…" Exclamo Ingrid con los brazos cruzados…Los monstruos lo miraron para reunirse

"Vamos, Bruno" Dijo Ingrid agarrando su espada

"Si!" Exclamo Bruno mientras tenia su aura azul, luego los dos corrieron hacia dirección a los monstruos.

" **ARIARIARIARIARIARI** " Rugió **「** **STICKY FINGERS** **」** mientras no paraba de dar golpes hacia monstruo para luego rematarlo lanzadolo hacia arriba rompiéndole la cabeza

Ingrid corrió hacia un monstruo para cortarle las manos, quien el monstruo miro sus manos

" **Perra!"** Dijo el monstruo pero al momento de voltearse se comenzó a desintegrar debido que la espada era divina

"Caballera negra Ingrid!" Dijo el ultimo mounstro quien estaba asustado por Bruno y Ingrid, la cual ella sonrio mientras el otro miraba serio al mousntro

" **Oponerse a nosotros y ser violación en el olvido."** Dijo el mounstro

"Largo de aqui! Estoy interesada en solo Kiryuu!" Grito Ingrid. Pero luego comenzaron aparecer mas mousntros delante de ella y de Bruno

"Mierda, vienen mas…" Dijo Bruno mientras aun tenia su stand

"Nuestro jurado enemiga, Maldita caballero negra…" Dijo los dos ogros verdes adelante de Kiryuu

"Fuera de mi camino, ogros!" Advirtio Ingrid, derrepente se rio Kiryuu

"Este 'Ogro' murio en tus manos una vez, hace mucho, en este inglesa. Es lógico pensar que guardan un gran rencor" Dijo Kiryuu para luego reírse para luego romper su tunica para ser revelado unos tentáculos verdes que emergieron de el

"El karma es una perra, no creen?" Dijo Kiryuu acomodandose los lentes, el ya tenia una vena en su ojo izquierdo, los dos se quedaron quietos por un Segundo, derrepente los enemigos atacaron a los dos pero Ingrid esquivo el ataque y Bruno con su Stand abrió un orificio para irse ahi. Luego Ingrid y Bruno aparecieron en unos pilares para luego Ingrid cortarle la cabeza a un monstruo y el Stand de Bruno golpear varias veces los dos ogros.

" **ARIARIARIARIARI"** El stand de Bruno hizo un gran agujero atravezando a los dos ogros para luego lanzarlos al piso.

"Nunca creí que los tales ogros fueran muy débiles…" Dijo Bruno mirando los cadaveres

"Ya terminaste, Bruno?" Pregunto Ingrid apareciendo lado de el

"Por supuesto" Afirmo Bruno

"Veras, Bruno…Mi espada tiene hambre esta noche…" Dijo Ingrid mientras corrió a direccion a Kiryuu. El cual miraba a todos lados

"Ahi estas!" Dijo Kiryuu mientras lanza tentáculos hacia Ingrid las cuales ella esquivaba y cortaba sin esfuerzo

"Ahora Bruno!" Grito Ingrid para luego Bruno con su **「** **STICKY FINGERS** **」** Golpeo el suelo para nuevamente abrir una entrada, Bruno apareció detrás de Kiryuu, el no tuvo tiempo para defenderse y fue golpeado por el stand de Bruno. Luego **「** **STICKY FINGERS** **」** Golpeo furiosamente a Kiryuu para que Ingrid pudiera cortar los tentaculos de Kiryuu, el cual el grunion de dolor

"Malditas escorias!" Maldijo Kiryuu. Luego Ingrid cortaba a la mitad a todos los mounstros restantes los cuales se desintegraban por la espada de Ingrid…

Ya todo se habia terminado por ahora, los mounstros estaban muertos. Los dos se acercaron a Kiryuu mientras el se arrastraba con su cuerpo corrupto. Ingrid iba a terminar con su vida, pero alguien llegaba a ponerse en encima, los cuales Bruno y Ingrid reconocieron. Era aquella chica rubia que habia encontrando hace tiempo

"Eres tu…" Dijo Ingrid mientras miraba a la chica, quien estaba en el medio de los dos "Yo no sabia que estabas involucrada. Pero no me detendras…" Dijo Ingrid mientras agarraba su espada pero ella sintio un aura malvada que emanaba de la chica. Derrepente salieron unas lanzas pequenas hacia direccion a Ingrid.

"Ingrid!" Grito Bruno pero fue sujetado por un tentaculo detras de el "Pero que?!"

Luego la chica rubia se desfiguro de su rostro comenzó a reírse como una psicópata, luego todo su cuerpo comenzó a salir tentáculos en todo su cuerpo.

"Crédulo como siempre, no Ingrid?" Dijo la chica riendose

"Quien eres?" Dijo Ingrid entrecortada

"Es Kiryuu, nos tendió una trampa!" Grito Bruno trataba de safarse

Luego la chica se convirtió lentamente en Kiryuu intacto

"No…" Dijo Ingrid, luego se acerco Kiryuu para romperle la parte superior de la ropa

"Infeliz…" Dijo Bruno mientras miraba con rabia a Kiryuu, el cual miro a Bruno con una sonrisa.

"Hmm? Que pasa, Novato?...No planeas atacarme con tu poder?" Dijo Kiryuu retando a Bruno mientras no se movía. "Que? Ya te rendiste? Estaba preparando tenerte de espectador como violaban a tu compañera para luego saber mas de tu poder, Bruno…Bucciarati, no?" Dijo Kiryuu mientras miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa. El apretaba con fuerza pero

"El señor Black tenia razón… _no muestro misericordia con nadie…Incluso en este mundo podrido, sigo queriendo caminar en un camino en el que yo crea!_ " Dijo Bruno mientras alzaba su cabeza con una mirada amenazante

"Oh? En serio y cual e- ARGG!" Kiryuu no pudo termina porque derrepente un puno llego de la nada desde el suelo, en el suelo tenia una salida con una cremallera, luego los tentaculos de Kiryuu soltaron a Bruno y Ingrid, Bruno atrapo a la pelirosada con sus manos, derrepente **「** **STICKY FINGERS** **」** aparecio de la entrada del suelo. Kiryuu ya pudo ver como era su Stand.

"Es completar mi misión, y proteger a mi compañera. Tener que hacer ambas cosas a la vez es lo que hace tan difícil ser un compañero. ¿Estás listo para esto? Yo sé quien soy. _ **「**_ _ **STICKY FINGERS**_ _ **」**_ _ **!**_ "

" **ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI!"** Rugia **「** **STICKY FINGERS** **」** Mientras golpeaba todo lo que estaban en su alrededor, monstruos. slimes, ogros e incluyendo a Kiryuu quien sentia como su cuerpo era invandido con puro dolor.

" _QUE CLASE PODER ES ESTE!?"_ Penso muy incrédulo Kiryuu siendo abatido por varios golpes

"Arrivederci" Dijo Bruno para luego Kiryuu siendo golpeado en el rostro y ser mandado en la ventana. Bruno vio que se aproximaba mas monstruos entonces el stand de Bruno golpeo la pared para salir de ahí.

"Necesitamos un escodite!" Dijo Bruno mientras cargaba a Ingrid

"Tu sigue, yo te dire uno…" Decia Ingrid entrecortada, Bruno asinto y fue hacia adelante de la calles de City Demon Tokyo…

* * *

 **Stand:「STICKY FINGERS」**

 **Usuario: Bruno Bucciarati**

 **Poder de Destrucción: A**

 **Velocidad: A**

 **Rango: C**

 **Durabilidad: D**

 **Precisión: C**

 **Potencial de Desarrollo: D**

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


End file.
